Predators
| directed by = Nimród Antal | written by = Alex Litvak; Michael Finch | produced by = Alex Young; Robert Rodriguez; Elizabeth Avellán; John Davis; Bill Scott; Tom Proper | music by = John Debney | cinematography = Gyula Pados | edited by = Dan Zimmerman | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = July 9th, 2010 | mpaa rating = | running time = 107 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 IMDB; Predators (2010) | gross revenue = $52,000,688 (US) $127,233,108 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Predators (2010) | preceded by = Predator 2 (1990) Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) | followed by = }} Predators is an American science fiction horror film directed by Nimród Antal and produced by Robert Rodriguez. It is the third film in the ''Predator'' film series, alternatively known as Predator 3. It follows the events of not only the 1990 film, Predator 2, but also the two franchise crossover films Alien vs. Predator and Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. The film was released theatrically in the United States on July 9th, 2010 by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. The film stars Adrien Brody, Laurence Fishburne, Topher Grace, Alice Braga, Louis Ozawa Changchien, Walton Goggins, Oleg Taktarov, Mahershalalhashbaz Ali and Danny Trejo. The film takes place on an unidentified alien world which serves as a game preserve for the alien hunter-killer species known as the Predators. The cast members, all of whom hail from a variety of physical backgrounds find themselves literally dropped on this world where they are to be hunted for sport. Royce, Edwin, Isabelle, Hanzo, Stans and Nikolai come upon Noland - a man who has been marooned on this world for some time, who explains the situation to them. One by one, they find themselves being picked off by the Predators and are firmly entrenched in a tribal war between two rival species of aliens. Plot Cast Notes * Predators (2010), and Predator 3 redirects to this page. * The Predator species was originally developed by screenwriters Jim and John Thomas. * Tagline: The most dangerous killers on the planet... but this is not our planet. * Production on Predators began on September 28th, 2009. Principal photography concluded on December 18th, 2009. The movie was shot primarily in Kolekole, Hawaii, with final shooting sequences being shot in Bastrop and Canyon Lake, Texas. * Predators closed out of theaters on October 14th, 2010. It was screened in the United States for 14 weeks, (98 days), with its widest release in 2,669 movie theaters. Box Office Mojo; Predators (2010) * Predators was released on DVD and Blu-ray formats on October 19th, 2010. One of the bonus features included on the discs is a Predators motion comic, which reveals more information about the background of the species. IGN: Movies Recommendations See also External Links * * * Predators at Wikipedia * Predators at Xenopedia * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Predator/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:2010s/Films Category:2010/Films Category:July, 2010/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:P/Films